HA! GAYYYYY!
by ShintaroChou
Summary: "Aku tidak tahu aku ini apa," Kagami masih bingung dengan orientasi seksual sendiri. "Tapi orang yang kusukai adalah laki-laki dan dia kebetulan teman terbaikku, Kuroko."
1. Chapter 1

**Aku menyukaimu**

 **By ShintaroChou**

Setelah lulus Kagami pergi ke Amerika untuk kuliah, 2 tahun kemudian ia kembali ke Jepang.

 **Tokyo International Airport.** Akhirnya pesawatnya sampai di tujuan. Arloji Kagami menunjukan pukul 19:00 saat ia keluar dari terminal kedatangan. Perutnya yang lapar berbunyi, selama perjalanan dia hanya sempat makan sekali karena setelah itu ia tertidur pulas.

Kagami berjalan menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji kecil dalam bandara bernama **BeefBeef!** yang diyakininya pasti menyajikan burger.

Setibanya di dalam mata Kagami membelalak terkejut melihat teman lamanya, "Kuroko," bekerja sebagai pramusaji di sini.

"Kagami-kun.." Kuroko yang sama terkejutnya sampai menjatuhkan nampan yang dibawanya, untung tidak ada isinya.

 **ooOoo**

Dengan mengantongi izin istirahat dari manajernya Kuroko menemani Kagami makan.

Kagami tersenyum saat Kuroko menyedot _milkshake vanilla_ nya. Ia sendiri makan burger. "Seperti kembali ke masa lalu." Ujarnya sambil terus mengunyah.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil. "Dan sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Kagami-kun tidak pernah menghadiri reuni sekolah."

"Ayahku memaksaku untuk meneruskan kuliah di Amerika."

"Ah, aku mendengar itu. Tapi kenapa sampai hilang kontak dengan semua orang? Nomor dan email mu tidak aktif."

"Handphoneku hilang di bandara dan aku tidak ingat password email ku." Jelas Kagami.

"Begitu.." Kuroko tersenyum sendu.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang semuanya. Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Semuanya baik. Dan mereka pasti panik kalau mengetahui Kagami-kun ada di Jepang."

"Kau sendiri.. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku masih hidup seperti yang Kagami-kun bisa lihat sendiri."

Kagami menyeringai atas jawaban konyol Kuroko. Kau masih seperti dulu.. "Jadi kau berkerja di sini?"

"Ya, aku bekerja paruh waktu di sini setelah pulang kuliah."

"Itu luar biasa. Orang tuaku pasti bangga sekali kalau punya anak sepertimu." Kagami mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan nada menyindir.

"Biasa saja, ada banyak mahasiswa yang juga bekerja paruh waktu sepertiku. Uangnya memang lumayan untuk jajan. Dan.. Kagami-kun, kau mungkin tidak terkejut dengan berita ini, tetapi pelatih dan Hyuuga-senpai resmi berpacaran bulan lalu."

Kuroko benar, itu sama sekali tidak mengejutkan Kagami. Semua orang di dunia ini tahu seorang Junpei Hyuuga menyukai Riko Aida! Bahkan burung dan rumput laut!

"Mereka cocok sekali, iya kan?"

Bukannya menjawab Kagami malah bertanya balik. "Dan kau?"

Kuroko menatap heran Kagami.

"Kau punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan itu membunuh si pemuda berambut biru muda. Dia memasang ekspresi malas di wajahnya. "Aku tidak..."

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Kagami lalu membersihkan pinggiran bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Apa kau mengejekku?" Kuroko bertanya serius.

"T-tidak!"

"Dan bagaimana denganmu Kagami-kun?" Jantung Kuroko dag-dig-dug menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku juga tidak punya."

Kuroko tersenyum lega.

Kagami menatap wajah Kuroko dalam-dalam. Kenapa dia tampak senang mengetahui aku tidak memiliki pacar?

"Aku hanya senang setelah sekian lama Hyuuga-senpai akhirnya memberitahu perasaannya. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya memendam cinta." Begitu menyakitkan..

"Begitu menyakitkan." Ujar Kagami.

Mata Kuroko membersar. "Kagami-kun juga memendam cinta pada seseorang?"

Kagami merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku tidak harus memberitahumu."

"Berati iya," Kuroko yakin dua ratus persen. "Seharusnya Kagami-kun menyatakan cintamu saja, kau kan popular."

"Tidak semudah itu.."

Air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya, dan Kuroko tidak menyadari itu.

"Kk-kuroko.. Kenapa kau menangis?" Kagami bertanya khawatir.

"Aku menangis?" Kuroko menyeka air matanya dengan lengannya.

Kuroko sangat bahagia doanya selama ini untuk bisa bertemu dengan Kagami lagi terkabul, tapi Kagami masih berstatus mahasiswa di Amerika. Dia sangat sedih memikirkan Kagami akan pergi lagi.

Kuroko berdiri dari duduknya. "Kagami-kun aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Air mata Kuroko yang semakin mengalir deras membuat dada Kagami terasa sesak.

"Terima kasih untuk _milkshake_ nya." Kata Kuroko lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja Kagami.

"Kuroko!"

Kagami beranjak dan menyusul Kuroko. Dia menghentikan langkah Kuroko dengan menangkap tangan kanan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau sedang dalam masalah? Ceritakan semuanya padaku!"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bohong." Kata Kagami lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Kuroko.

Orang-orang yang ada dalam restoran seketika mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun apa yang kau lakukan, ini tempat umum!" Kuroko langsung mengomel setelah Kagami melepaskan ciumannya.

Wajah Kagami berubah merah. Dia merasa sangat malu dan berharap untuk mati saja daripada harus berada dalam situasi ini. Dasar memang Tsundere mau menyatakan cinta saja sampai berpikiran lebay seperti itu. "Aku.. Aku menyukaimu, Kuroko."

Kuroko menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aku kembali ke Jepang untuk melihatmu. Ini seperti keajaiban bagiku bisa menemukanmu di sini begitu aku menapakan kaki di Jepang. Dan jangan menangis," Kuroko memejamkan matanya saat Kagami menyeka air matanya. "Itu membuat dadaku sakit."

"Kagami-kun.. Aku.."

"Aku tidak tahu aku ini apa," Kagami masih bingung dengan orientasi seksual sendiri. "Tapi orang yang kusukai adalah laki-laki dan dia kebetulan teman terbaikku."

"Kagami-kun.."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau merasa jijik padaku. Bisa melihatmu lagi sudah cukup bagiku."

Kuroko tersenyum bahagia dalam tangisnya. "Jijik?" Dia tertawa kecil. "Orang yang kusukai juga adalah laki-laki dan dia juga kebetulan teman terbaikku."

"Aku?" Disertai wajah bodoh Kagami menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukahkah selama ini aku selalu menunjukkan perasaanku dengan sangat jelas?"

 **FIN**

Dari season pertama, Kagami memang idiot sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Kuroko menyukainya. Kagami juga idiot karena tidak menyadari perasaannya untuk Kuroko. Memang dasar BAKAGAMI! Mereka Yaoi untuk satu sama lain! Gay! Gay! Gay! **\- Seorang fujoshi yang memaksa semua fans KNB untuk menerima pendapatnya.**

Ingin Flashfic lainnya? Hhm.. Mungkin yang selanjutnya adalah Midotaka. Tinggalkan Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reasons**

 **By ShintaroChou**

Furihata Kouki berdiri menunggu di terminal subway. Ini sabtu dan sepertinya biasa ia datang ke stasiun subway tokyo metro untuk menjemput pacarnya, Akashi Seijuro, yang selama tiga bulan terakhir ini tidak pernah absen datang dari Kyoto setiap sabtunya untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamanya. Furihata melirik waktu pada handphonenya lagi. Dia sudah menunggu selama tiga puluh menit.

Furihata memutuskan untuk duduk karena kakinya mulai pegal. Dia menjatuhkan diri di kursi terdekat dan menatap kosong ke arah depan, menunggu...

Lima menit memudian ia melihat sebuah subway express tiba di terminal. Mengamati lautan manusia yang berhamburan keluar. Furihata tidak menemukan sosok pemuda berambut pink bermata hetero yang sangat dicintainya.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan melingkar di bahu Furihata. Itu Akashi! lelah, tapi masih tersenyum tipis.

"Menunggu seseorang, Kouki ku sayang?" Akashi menggoda kekasihnya.

"Sei!"

Keduanya berpelukan. Merasa sudah cukup menyita perhatian, Furihata dengan sigap menghentikan Akashi yang hendak mencium bibirnya.

"Kau tahu mengentikanku ada konsekuansinya, kan?" Ancam Akashi. Nada suara penuh cinta dan wajah tenang ketika pemuda berusia 17 itu mengancam seseorang selalu berhasil membuat jantung orang yang diancamnya hampir berhenti karena ketakutan besar.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis. Melakukan blowjob selama tiga jam atau public kiss? Sial. Sepertinya Furihata tidak memiliki pilihan, karena hukuman spesial dari Akashi selalu membuatnya seperti pekerja seks komersial dan itu buruk. "Baiklah.." Dengan berat hati Furihata mengiyakan. "Tapi hanya 10 detik, ya?" Imbuhnya.

Akashi menyeringai. "Sejak kapan kau punya wewenang menentukan durasi berciuman kita?"

Akashi memegang dagu Furihata, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mencium lembut bibir pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu.

Furihata merasa sangat tidak nyaman, disentuh oleh Akashi di tempat umum dan mendapatkan tatapan penghakiman dari orang-orang yang melihat tidak pernah membuatnya senang. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, dia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia menikmati ciuman mereka. Bagi Furihata, pacarnya adalah pencium yang benar-benar baik.

3000 tahun kemudian..

Ok hanya bercanda. Yang sebenarnya adalah hanya 10 menit kemudian..

"Sei, cukup." Dengan terpaksa Furihata menyudahi ciuman mereka.

Akashi yang masih belum puas cepat-cepat kembali mencoba mencium Furihata lagi.

"Sei!" Furihata mengambil langkah mundur. Ia kemudian tertawa, melihat seberapa parah keadaan Akashi yang selalu kehilangan kendali setiap kali mereka bersama. Apa aku benar-benar membuatnya gila? Hhehehe. Batin Furihata, tetap senang meski sangat tidak yakin akan hal itu. Secara alami kepercayaan dirinya memang buruk. "Kumohon tahan, setidaknya sampai kita berada di rumah."

"Kalau begitu ayo segera ke tempatmu." Sahut Akashi tanpa mengalihkan sedetikpun pandangannya dari wajah Furihata. Lalu diremasnya kuat bokong kiri pacar tercintanya.

"Sei-ah!" Memasang wajah merasa sangat terganggu Furihata menyingkirkan cepat tangan Akashi yang sedang melecehkannya.

Akashi menyeringai jahat, melihat seorang Furihata Kouki menderita selalu menjadi hiburan pribadinya.

"Dan kita tidak akan langsung ke rumahku.." Ujar Furihata yang langsung dipotong oleh Akashi dengan kecewa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Seks dulu baru jalan dan Akashi tidak akan mengubah rencana akhir pekan mereka.

"Aku lapar, Sei. Aku belum makan apapun! Aku bangun kesiangan dan langsung menjemputmu ke sini." Ini sebenarnya juga salahmu yang selalu sedikit-sedikit menghukumku, tadi aku jadi paranoid takut terlambat menjemputmu sampai bahkan tidak sempat minum.

"Di mana kau ingin makan, Kouki ku sayang?" Tanya Akashi seraya mengambil tangan Furihata dan menganggamnya erat.

"Entah, mungkin di maji burger seperti biasa?" Jawab Furihata saat mereka berjalan keluar.

"Kau tahu, kita harus berhenti makan bersama di tempat murahan seperti itu. Manfaatkan aku. Pacarmu ini kaya."

Furihata tertawa. "Apa memanfaatkanmu hanya terbatas untuk restoran saja? Karena kalau tidak, aku ingin kau membelikanku boneka itu!" Ujarnya, menunjuk ke arah boneka beruang cokelat raksasa yang terpajang di toko mainan di sebrang jalan.

"Tentu."

Tanpa berpikir apapun Akashi segera menarik Furihata berjalan cepat menuju ke arah toko. Tutt..tutt..tutt bunyi klason dari mobil-mobil yang dipaksa berhenti mendadak oleh seorang Akashi Seijuro seolah menggambarkan kemarah para pengemudinya, lampu belum merah seenaknya saja menyebrang. Absolute my ass!

"Eh..? Sei, aku hanya bercanda."

Furihata agak kaget Akashi menanggapi perkataannya serius . 8000 yen (800rb) untuk sebuah boneka terhitung mahal. Sementara Akashi membayar di kasir, Furihata berdiri memeluk boneka barunya dengan perasaan tidak enak. Merasa memanfaatkan Akashi menempatkannya dalam posisi tidak nyaman yang bahkan melebihi dari posisi menjadi bottom.

"Sei, aku akan menganti uangmu secepatnya."

"Jangan bicara konyol."

"Tapi sungguh..."

Tatapan super intens Akashi yang kini dilayangkan pada wajahnya berhasil membuat Furihata seketika bungkam. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Oh tidak, sepertinya aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Benak Furihata ketakutan.

"Apa kau suka bonekanya?"

Lucu dan nyaman sekali untuk dipeluk-peluk. "Y-ya, aku suka." Furihata menjawab gagap.

"Bagus. Bercanda atau tidak, uangku tidak terbuang percuma karena kau menyukai bonekanya. Masalah selesai."

Furihata mengeratkan pelukannya dan memendamkan wajah memerahnya ke punggung boneka. Dia sangat senang, dari dulu Furihata selalu ingin memiliki boneka berukuran besar, tapi tidak pernah tercapai karena mahal. "Sei.. Ada satu masalah lagi."

"Apa?"

"Ini terlalu besar untuk dibawa."

Akashi mengambil alih boneka dan memberikannya pada seorang penjaga toko laki-laki. "Aku akan menggunakan jasa pengiriman."

"Tentu. Berikan saja alamatnya." .

Akashi menulis alamat rumah Furihata di sebuah kertas formulir yang diberikan padanya. "Berapa biayanya?" Tanyanya.

"Untuk pembelian di atas 5000 yen gratis."

"Pastikan bonekanya tidak rusak atau aku akan kembali kemari untuk membakar toko ini," kata Akashi tanpa dosa, membuat semua orang dalam ruangan yang mendengar merinding. "Ini untukmu." Imbuhnya memberikan selembar uang tip sebesar 1000 yen pada penjaga toko.

"Sei, apa kau harus selalu membuat semua orang takut?!" Keluh Furihata.

Dengan polosnya Akashi bertanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ini.."

"Kouki ku sayang, bukan salahku kalau orang-orang tidak mengerti leluconku."

"Itu karena kau tidak terlihat seperti sedang bercanda."

Awan mendung ketika mereka keluar dari toko.

"Sepertinya akan hujan," ujar Furihata. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen?"

"Terserah."

"Dan tolong biarkan aku membayar untuk yang satu ini."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan itu." Akashi menghentikan sebuah taksi.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Karena aku yang gentleman nya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" Tanya Furihata dengan nada tidak terima saat memasuki mobil. "Kau! Jangan memperlakukanku seperti seorang gadis (hanya karena kau top!). Aku juga laki-laki, aku juga bisa menjadi gentleman."

"Apa kau punya cukup uang untuk membiyayai kencan kita setiap kita jalan?"

"Um," kening Furihata berkerut. "Tidak?"

"Kalau begitu mungkin kau bisa menjadi gentleman ketika kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan. Dan pastikan pekerjaanmu bukan seorang waiter atau penari striptis karena yang kuinginkan tidak pernah murah."

Speechless. Furihata menoleh ke arah Akashi dengan mulut terbuka. "Wow, kau benar-benar tidak bisa membuat lelucon."

"Aku tahu." Kata Akashi lalu mengecup kilat bibir Furihata.

Perjalanan ke kedai ramen seperti perjalanan pulang karena lokasi kedai memang hanya terletak beberapa blok saja dari rumah Furihata. Taksi berhenti karena mogok sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan. Itu tidak menjadi masalah besar karena beruntungnya mereka terhenti tidak begitu jauh dari kedai ramen. Setelah Akashi membayar ongkos taksi, mereka melanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki.

Wajah Akashi memberitahu jelas bahwa dia benar-benar menikmati berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Furihata seperti ini.

Tik..tik..tik.. Tetes-tetes air hujan berpacu menyentuh bumi. Akashi dan Furihata segera berlari lari hujan meski guyuran yang deras sudah terlanjur membuat keduanya basah.

"Oh tidak.. Kenapa?" Gumam Furihata penuh kekecewaan, mendapati kedai ramen langganannya tutup. Keluar kota, tutup sampai akhir bulan. Begitu yang tertulis di pintu masuk.

Furihata bergabung duduk di teras dengan Akashi. Sepertinya mereka akan berada di sini sampai hujan reda.

"Sial." Kata Akashi.

"Aku minta maaf, Sei. Sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau kedainya tutup." Furihata nangis kejer takut dimarahi Akashi.

"Bukan itu. Sial.. Sial kau basah dan kaos putihmu jadi tembus pandang."

Oh tidak. Dua pasang mata hetero yang menatap Furihata dengan pandangan terlalu peduli itu seketika membuatnya panik. "Sei! Jangan berpikir untuk melakukannya di sini!"

"Sial karena aku tidak memakai jaket," Kata Akashi seraya menarik Furihata ke dalam pelukannya. Perut kosong dan kehujanan, Akashi sangat khawatir pada kondisi Furihata, dia berharap dia bisa melakukan sesuatu setidaknya untuk membuat Kouki tersayangnya hangat. "Kau pasti kedinginan."

"Sei.." Furihata tersenyum sendu. Ia kemudian mengubah posisinya, menempatkan dirinya duduk dalam dekapan Akashi yang duduk berselonjor bersandar pada dinding.

Akashi Seijuro terlalu baik untuknya. Itu adalah yang kebanyakan orang pikirkan tentang hubungan mereka dan meski sakit Furihata setuju dengan itu. Terkadang ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa Akashi memilihnya? "Kenapa kau memilihku?" Terhanyut dalam pemikiran membuat Furihata keceplosan melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Sahut Akashi.

Sudah terlanjur. Lagipula Furihata benar-benar ingin tahu jawabannya. Mungkin selama ini ia tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya karena pertanyaannya memang bukan untuknya. "Kenapa kau ingin bersamaku, Sei?" Furihata memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Aku menolak untuk menjawab." Akashi menghindar tegas.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi ketika hujan berhenti kita akan harus pisah, aku akan berjalan menuju rumahku, dan kau berjalan ke stasiun."

Akashi menyeringai pahit. "Apa kau serius tentang itu?"

"Aku tidak seburuk dirimu dalam membuat lelucon, kalau aku sedang bercanda kau pasti tertawa sekarang. Kalau kau tetap tidak mau menjawab aku akan menganggap itu sebagai penjelasan bahwa selama ini kita tidak berdiri di jalan yang sama. Lagian juga kenapa harus menolak untuk menjawab? Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu alasan kenapa kita melakukan semua ini?" Hangat.. Air mata Furihata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dia sangat menyayangi Akashi, betapa sakitnya kalau semua yang baru saja ia katakan benar adanya. Furihata sadar diri bahwa dia terlalu biasa untuk bersanding dengan seorang Akashi Seijuro yang sempurna dalam segala hal.

Tanpa melihat, Akashi bisa mengetahui kalau Furihata menangis, dan ia marah pada dirinya karena sudah menyebabkan itu. "Tidak sayang.." Akashi meletakan dagunya di bahu kiri pemuda yang sedang di dekapnya. "Aku menolak menjawab karena ini terlalu memalukan untukku, bukan karena aku tidak tahu kenapa kita melakukan semua ini. Itu konyol sekali, aku punya banyak sekali alasan untuk bersamamu. Suaramu ketika bicara padaku adalah musik terindah di dunia ini, senyummu seperti matahari yang menyinari hariku, sentuhanmu selalu membuatku merasa luar biasa, kepedulianmu memberitahuku bahwa aku tidak sendirian dan itu adalah segalanya. Sial, kau membuatku mengatakannya."

Furihata tertawa dalam tangisnya. Ia menutup matanya dan tersenyum bahagia. "Tadi kau bilang banyak sekali, bisakah kau beritahu aku sisanya? Aku akan senang mendengarnya." Goda Furihata.

"Aku perintahkan kau untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan atau akan ada konsekuensinya."

"Sei-ah.. Beritahu aku sisanya.. Hacimmmm."

 _[Diary: Alasan Akashi Seijuro mencintai Furihata Kouki]_

 _Kau membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri_

 _Kau memiliki senyuman yang indah dan senyum itu membuatku bahagia_

 _Caramu menatapku membuatku merasa damai dan dicintai_

 _Caramu berjalan, bicara, atau tertawa melelehkan hatiku_

 _Kau membuat orang mengerikan sepertiku merasa spesial_

 _Aku merasa sempurna saat kita bergenggaman tangan_

 _Aku mengagumi kerja kerasmu dalam suatu hal_

 _Kau memainkan rambutku_

 _Aroma tubuhmu_

 _Kau mengerti diriku_

 _Kau adalah teman terbaikku_

 _Kau adalah belahan jiwaku_

 _Tanganmu, dadamu, pahamu, kakimu, segalanya tentangmu.. Membuatku gila_

 _Kau menyemangatiku_

 _Bagaimana caramu menghormati keputusanku_

 _Untuk membolehkan aku menggodamu_

 _Terlalu banyak alasan yang tidak tertuliskan_

 _Aku tidak mencintaimu, kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Terima kasih untuk membolehkan aku masuk ke dalam hidupmu._

Furihata Kouki tidak akan mengetahui semua itu, kecuali dia mengetahui keberadaan buku diary rahasia milik Akashi.

 **FIN**

Hhehehe.. Jangan tagih fanfic MidoTaka, aku yang masih hiatsu ini hanya lewat, iseng menulis fanfic AkaFuri ini untuk teman-teman AkaFuri Shippers ku di facebook XD! Typo dan kekurangan lainnya harap dimaklumi, namanya juga amatiran. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic fana ini.


End file.
